Before the Dawn
by dorisann
Summary: An accident scean can't just vanish, can it?


Riding down the lonely highway in the middle of no where Jon looked over at Ponch."Hey Ponch lets rest a little there's no one on this road any ways".

Pulling over to the side of the road Jon began to ask the question he had wanted to ask all night. "Ponch just what did you say to Sarge that made him mad enough to give us this night duty in the middle of no where?"

"I don't remember Jon, I never thought he would get so mad though."

Jon laughed while he stood beside his motor, "Well next time you make him mad do it when I'm on vacation and don't have to be apart of the punishment".

"No way partner and let you miss out on all the fun of being on night shift in a very lonely part of the highway?"

Their laughter was short lived when they saw a young child come into view of their bikes.

The little girl was about seven in age with bleeding cuts all over her. She walked up to Jon with tears running down her face and began to speak ""lease officers, help my Mommy and Daddy, and my baby brother! They're hurt really bad."

Jon walked over to the little girl "Hi honey, I'm Jon and that guy over there is my partner, Ponch, We need you to tell us where they are so we can help them".

"There down the road about five miles .Please can you help?"

"Sure, we can help. Now, tell me what is your name?"

"My name is Rita. My brother's is Peter."

"Ok Rita, I'm going to take you for a ride on my motor to where they are. Now you must hold on as tight as you can think you can do that?"

Ponch picked the child up handing her over to Jon so Jon could get a better hold on her. As he did, he notice how cold she felt. Ponch took his jacket off to put around the child.

About six miles down the highway, they came upon the accident. In the ditch, a light brown station wagon laid broken. Getting off his motor, Jon handed the child to Ponch. 'Hey Ponch, you check out the kids. I'll see about the parents."

Jon ran down the embankment to the driver's side of the car.

The father was still alive and conscious but he was wedged in between the steering wheel and seat. His head laid on the wheel. The father looked at Jon. "Please officer, help my wife and kids. I don't think there's any help for me."

"Look there's no need to talk like that. We'll do all we can, and we can get help out here soon,I promise. You just take it easy ok"? Jon wished he could do more but his own thoughts were the same as the fathers.

Ponch set Rita down as he climbed into the back of the station wagon. Carefully talking hold of the baby, Ponch lifted the little boy out of the car.

Seeing there was still movement, Ponch thought to himself, 'I'll take that as a good sign." The boy laid in his strong arms. Moving one arm gently, the small baby smiled at Ponch.

" Rita, I want you to set here in the back seat and hold your baby brother ok"?

Taking the jacket and wrapping it around the kids, Ponch looked at the frightened expression on Rita's face. "Hey, you're not scared now are you?"

"My brave little Rita you walked six miles down a dark highway to find us. That took a lot of courage, now I need you to be brave again and try to keep your brother warm and okay. Thank you can do it?"

Rita shook her head yes and held her brother tight.

Jon walked over to the passenger's side. The mother laid across the seat. Jon noticed no movement, He slowly touched her neck feeling a weak pulse. Jon took off his jacket and laid it across her.

Ponch soon joined Jon walking back to their motors. Ponch whispered to Jon. " Don't you think it's strange how they all are seriously hurt but don't seem to be in any pain.?"

Jon shook his head, "I don't know Ponch maybe they're in shock. I think it's strange how it has gotten so cold so fast."

"I agree it is all too strange. I wish I had brought an extra jacket," Ponch said as he began to try to radio the accident in.

"Seven Mary three and four"….Handing the mike to Jon all they could hear was static.

"look Ponch, you stay here and try to help them.I'll ride down the road and see if I can get though. It must be the hills that are interfering."

Walking back down the embankment, Ponch nodded to the father " Um.. look my partner is going down the road a little ways to call for help. These hills are interfering with the radio.But he will be back with some help Ok? Just try to hang on a little longer ok?'

The father looked over to Ponch his breathing was more difficult and his voice cracked as he tried to speak. "Officer, I want to thank you for all you and your partner have done for me and my family. You have done all you could do."

"I think you for your help, your concern and your kind words."

"Hey don't give up yet,Jon will be back soon with help on the way ok? You just take it easy… try not to talk. Just hang on a little bit more.It won't be much longer.It will be morning soon and we will have help here I promise."

Jon rode down the road for some ten miles before he got in touch with dispatch. After doing so, he quickly turned the motor around and headed back to the accident. Now less intent on getting help, Jon began to notice how warm the night air was.

He stopped only for a few minutes to warm up from the chill he had been feeling. "This is just to wired, something isn't right about all this, " Jon said to himself as he began to head back to where Ponch was.

Ponch ran up the embankment as he heard Jon's motor pull up.

"Did you get though to them? When will help be here?"

"They're on their way, Ponch. It'll be about an hour before they get here."

"How are they doing?"

Ponch looked back to the car and shook his head.

"They're not doing to good Jon I think the mother has all ready gone and the father isn't doing to well either.

The kids seem to be hanging on, but I don't know Jon an hour is a long time for these people."

"Yeah I have the feeling by day light when they get here they will only have bodies to remove from the wreck, but we did all we could Ponch with what we had."

Once again they went down the embankment this time to find no movement from inside the car.

Setting on the bank waiting on the ambulance and paramedics, Jon watched Ponch. His partner was stairing at the station wagon. "Ponch there wasn't anything we could have done to help them. We did all we could do."

With the morning light they heard the ambulance and Paramedics arrive.

Walking to the vehicles Jon and Ponch were joined by Roy and Johnny.

"What ya got," Johnny asked as he was getting the equipment out.

Ponch looked down at the ground in a sad soft voice he answered "They didn't make it Johnny, we did all we knew to do but it wasn't enough".

"The station wagon is over the bank,' Jon said as he started to get on his motor.

Suddenly Roy and Johnny came up the embankment " Just what are you two up to"

Johnny asked.

"There is no vehicle of any kind over that bank, "Roy said with anger in his voice. " Look you two I would expected it from some kids or teens with nothing more to do , BUT not two cops! You two know better you know what a false alarm is."

Ponch looked over to Jon and both ran to the bank.

All they could see were their jackets laying on the ground. They stood there with out saying a word till the ambulance and paramedics left.

Walking into central they could hear Sgt. Getraer yelling at Grossman to be sure to tell Frank and Jon to come into his office the minute they get in.

"umm Jon, Ponch" Grossman started to say, " We heard Grossie" Both Jon and Ponch said together.

"Ponch what are you going to tell Getraer?"

"The truth Jon we tried to help a family that was in a accident and hurt bad, and come morning light they disappeared."

"Um yeah that will work partner, Ponch I got the feeling we will be rideing down that lonely highway at night a long, long time".

Just then Getraer walked out of his office seeing Jon and Ponch he quickly yelled "GET IN HERE YOU TWO!"

"Yeah Jon I agree lonely highway at night for a long, long, long time."


End file.
